Choices
by BelfryDuck
Summary: Undercover jobs were always a struggle for Allistor. Not because he was a bad actor - far from it - but mainly because he blurred the line between acting and reality a little too far. He watched the men dancing on stage. Most were young, but one blonde seemed younger than the rest - too young. (Human AU - cop!Scotland and stripper!America. Warning: adult themes.)
1. Chapter 1

_Based on a roleplay with the amazing Ixbranna16_

* * *

 **Choices  
**

 _Chapter one:_

The club was typical of what you'd expect from such a place – dimly lit room, smokey, floor suspiciously sticky... it was the kind of place that needed a close eye to be kept on it. That was exactly what the police department had been doing in, sending in the odd undercover officer to make sure nothing too sinister was going on.

Undercover jobs were always a struggle for Allistor. Not because he was a bad actor - far from it - but mainly because he blurred the line between acting and reality a little too far. Strip clubs were the worst - more than once he'd ended up in bed with a stripper turned prostitute, but still... he got results. His boss couldn't argue with that.

The music came on and Alfred could feel his heart racing. It was only a job, he told himself. Just some extra cash for food. Sure it was a school night, but it paid such good money. Alfred slid onto the stage and wrapped his leg around the pole, pressing his hips to it a few times and taking the bills offered to him. It probably helped that he was a pretty boy. The leather on his skin felt like he was naked, but he hid his discomfort, putting on a show.

Allistor watched closely - a little too closely in all honesty - but nonetheless picked out the faces he could. Some were familiar - one night stands here and there, some were new. Those were the ones who interested him. Most were young, but one blonde seemed younger than the rest - _too_ young – maybe around sixteen or so. He decided to wait until the end of the boy's shift and talk to him.

Once it was all over, Alfred went backstage then out the back door, lighting a cigarette. There were another twenty ass grabs to add to his list. He hated this so much, but he didn't have a choice. Dad sure as hell wasn't going to buy food.

Allistor stood waiting for him, clearing his throat to announce his presence. "Bit young fer this, aren't ye lad?"

Al looked over then, staring at the massive redhead who'd spoken, put out his cigarette and ran for the door. _Hell_ no.

It was never so easy, was it? He sighed heavily as he took off after the kid, gaining on him fast.

Al got caught pretty easy, slipping on the concrete and landing on his side. "Get away from me! I'm not some prostitute!"

He rolled his eyes as he crouched down beside the boy, flipping out his badge. "An' ah'm no' chasin' tail. Ye got any ID on ye?"

Muttering out a "Yeah.." Alfred grabbed his fake ID and handed it to the man. He was nervous, but he wasn't going to show it.

Looking it over, he smirked, not handing it back. "Whit's yer date o' birth?"

Alfred sighed and rattled it off. "July 4th 1993. Can I go now?"

He snorted. "Ah'm no' an idiot, kid. The id's obviously fake."

Clenching his fists, Al sighed. "Just fuck off, I'm old enough."

"Aye, an' we'll see if yer parent agree. Whit's yer address?" He pulled the teen to his feet, dragging him to his car.

Alfred struggled to get away. "Let go dammit! I don't need your fucking pity, help, or anything else!" He moved to kick the redhead in the balls.

Allistor growled, twisting the boy's arm and pinning him against the car. "Dae ye need some fuckin' jail-time? Because that's option number two."

The blonde sighed then and gave up, telling him the address. "... my parents won't even be home, I can assure you of that... you're wasting your time, jackass."

"Ah'll take ma chances." He got al in the back, flipping on the door lock before buckling up and starting to drive. "...Why were ye in there anyways?"

"None of your fuckin' business," Al spat back, looking out of the window.

"True." He hummed a tune under his breath quietly, hands drumming on the wheel as they stopped at a set of lights. "Bad home life? Need the money?"

Alfred didn't respond, not wanting to give the cop the satisfaction. He'd guessed it right on the nose though.

The older man sighed quietly. "Ah grew up the same - never ended up as a stripper... there're other options y'know, kid."

"Fuck off.." He mumbled, covering himself with his arms a bit defensively. "You don't know nothin' about me..."

"An' who's fault is that? Isnae like ah huvnae asked..." Another short sigh escaped him as he pulled down a side street, taking a shortcut. "Look, there're better things ye could be daein' wae yersef... safer shit."

"... I don't need your help, I don't even know you." He saw his apartment coming into view. His dad's car was gone, thankfully.

The car pulled over by the apartment building, Allistor turning to the blonde. "Naw, ye don't"

He stared at the clock on the dash. "... let me out..."

"Stay here fer noo." Locking the car, he headed inside. He wanted to have a word with the boy's parents, if he could.

"You're gonna freak my brother out you asshole!" Alfred yelled as he left. A small voice came fron the other side of the door, a small blonde boy opening it. "Alfred? Why are you back so la-" He froze, seeing the stranger.

He softened his voice, not wanting to scare the kid. "Hey there wee yin - are yer parents home?"

The boy stepped back, grabbing at a baseball bat hidden behind the coat rack. "N-No, and... and if you don't go away I'll call the police!"

"Hey, hey, relax kid." The crouched down to the boy's height, taking out his badge and showing it to him. "Ah'm a cop, see? Ye've nothin' tae worry aboot."

Matt gripped the bat tighter. "Dad says cops ask too many questions..."

The redhead laughed softly. "Well he isnae wrong aboot that - ah know yer brother Alfred though. Whit's yer name?"

"Alfred..? Is he in trouble..?" He pointedly ignored answering the question.

"Nah, he's no - ah jist drove him home. Tell me, wee yin - whit age is yer big brother?"

The kid eyed him warily. "... I shouldn't talk to strangers.. but... Alfie is sixteen..."

"Figured as much... An' whit age are you, lad?"

"I'm twelve.." He said quietly, gripping the bat. "Where is my brother?"

"He's jist ootside - Ah'll go get him noo, awrite? Sit tight, wee yin." He sighed as he headed back outside, letting the teenager out of his car.

Alfred huffed and walked past him. "... I'm assuming you talked to my brother... my dad isn't home, won't be for hours."

"Mhmm..." He scrawled a number down on some paper, handing it to the boy. "Look - ye don't need charity - but if you or yer brother ever need a hand then that's a number ye kin call. Ah huv a kid maself, y'know... isnae easy bein' the breadwinner."

"I don't need pity either..." He said, but took the number anyway. "... I'm not quitting."

"Naw, yer bein' fired. Find yerself a real job if ye need money. Ye cannae dae that shit, lad. Yer better than that."

"Don't fucking tell me what I can and can't do " He glared then went up the stairs and to the door.

Allistor sighed. He had a long night ahead of him.

Al went inside and slammed the door in the cops face, hugging his little brother Mattie. "He didn't do nothin' to ya, right?"

The boy shook his head

"Good."

* * *

Four months on and there the boy was again – different club, same job. By this point Allistor really should have arrested the kid and had the owners fined, but he didn't. Instead he waited outside for the boy once again, lighting up a cigarette as he did.

Alfred pointedly ignored him as he walked back, smoking his own cigarette. He figured ignoring this guy wasn't going to make him go away, but it was about all he could do.

Allistor sighed as he followed the teen. "Alfred... hold up a minute..."

He stopped there. "What do you want, dammit? I finally have some rich customers."

"Ye know whit. Y'know them oggelin' ye like that is paedophilia, right?"

"I'm sixteen... it's not like I care anyway..." Alfred crossed his arms. He really did care, and one of them was hounding him every night to get in bed with them.

"Ah doubt that's true, lad... c'mon, ah'll give ye a lift home..." leading him to the car, he took another drag of his cigarette. "Tell me, whit're things like at home?"

"I don't have to tell you anything..." He grumbled. "I don't know you..." He felt his resolve crumbling a bit though **.**

"The name's Allistor." He opened the passenger side door rather than the back this time, letting Al get in.

Alfred watched him then slid into the car. He sighed. "You know mine...

He nodded as he got into the car with the kid. "Aye, but ah don't know much else... if it helps ye kin ask some questions tae."

"... Alfred Jones... I'm a sophomore in high school..." He looked to Allistor. "You? **"**

"Allistor Kirkland~ Ah'm a cop, which would've probably horrified me as a kid if somebody told me that's whit ah'd end up daein'." He chuckled. "Ye huv a brother, right?"

"Yeah... Mattie.. only twelve... he's my half brother, actually." Al still felt uncomfortable.

"Really...? Huh... Ah huv a twin sister an' three younger brothers maself. Yer probably a better siblin' than me, though." He kept his voice calm and his questions as simple as possible, not wanting to scare the teen back into silence. " _So_ , highschool, right? Anybody yer crushin' on?"

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Fuck you. I don't like those shallow assholes and they don't like me."

"Pftt - fair enough. Ah think the first person ah ever went after wis named Francis - a 'shallow asshole' fer sure, but a damned fine one."

Al sputtered then gave the cop a look. "You're gay t-" He cut himself off there. "Francis, huh?"

"Bi, technically... an' aye. Ah swear, one o' the best lookin' guys ye could ever meet." He laughed a bit. "Ye've really hud nae crushes?"

"I.. I've had a few..." He muttered. "All on boys..."

"Cannae fault ye there..." Pulling over by the apartment he got out. "Is yer da' in this time aroon?"

Alfred snorted. "He's never around..." He opened the door and got out.

"Figured as much." He stayed by the car, letting Alfred go on alone. "Al? Don't let me catch ye again. Please..."

Alfred stopped. "... then don't look for me, because I'm not stopping."

He looked away, hating doing this to the kid, but knowing it was better than the alternative. This time he'd make sure the boy _couldn't_ go back to working like that.

* * *

Another two months later and Alfred was furious. How dare that asshole fuck it all up for him! He was walking down the dark streets alone, looking for new work.

And naturally there was Allistor, finishing off talking to a few shady looking people before turning and spotting Alfred. His eyes widened a little, although whether it was in surprise or fear was unclear. As soon as he could he hurried over, pushing the teen back out of the alleyway.

Alfred struggled then realized who it was and glared. "Get away from me! You ruined my life!"

He kept his voice as a low hiss. "Shut up an' move - ye dunno who the fuck's doon the rest o' that alleyway an' ah don't feel like fuckin' dyin' tonight!"

Alfred huffed but complied with the cop, walking out of the alley and down the street a ways to his car. "Why do you insist on constantly ruining everything I worked for?"

"Mainly so ye kin huv a decent fuckin' shot in life an' find yerself a decent job. Fuck knows f ma arse hudnae been pulled oot o' this shit ah would've been exactly where yer headed."

"Oh fuck off! I can handle myself! I was supposed to meet someone out here and now you fucked me over!"

He growled in frustration. "Alfred, yer a fuckin' kid! Ye've nae idea o' whit kin happen here!"

"I don't care!" He yelled back at him. "You aren't my mother OR father! Butt out already! I don't care for you and you don't care for me! Leave it at that and let me do what I have to already!" Tears of frustration and anger welled in his eyes but he refused yo let them fall.

"Ah'm no tryin' tae be either! Al, please stop wae the fuckin' teenage rebellion an' take ma advice fer a change. Yer too young tae die."

"I'm not gonna die! In just working for fucks sake!"

"Fuck kid, ye huv nae idea o' who owns these places, dae ye...?" tred to keep his voice down, running a hand through his hair.

"I don't care!" He groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I got offered a big job for a hell of a lot of money. All I gotta do is meet a guy, grab a package, and take it somewhere else. So fucking easy! You're fucking it all up!"

"Look, the money's temptin', ah know... But think aboot this. Is this the kinda shit ye want yer brother tae dae? When he's lookin' up tae ye, dae ye really want him seein' this?" He raised an eyebrow, hoping to god that the answer was no.

Alfred stayed silent. He really didn't want Matthew to have to go through with any of this at all. That was why Al had chosen to do it.

"Yer worth more than this, lad. Ye both are." He sighed in frustration now, wishing the boy could see past his own stubborn streak. It had been a full year now - he should be past it.

Al looked away. "... I don't know what else to do..."

"Ah know it's hard... Trust me, ah know better than ye think ah dae... But really. There's always better shit ye could be puttin' that fake id tae use fer."

"Like what, huh?" He clenched his fists. "I don't have anything else to turn to.."

"Well whit aboot a garage or somethin'? The money there's good. Ah went intae security at first. Bouncer's better than a stripper."

He sighed again. "Kin find yerself a club _far_ away fae these yins."

"No, I can't." He mumbled. "I'm under a contract..."

That made Allistor swear properly, something he normally avoided while on duty. He span on his heel, sending a sharp kick to the bodywork of his car - forceful enough to dent the door.

Alfred jumped back, eyes wide and on the defensive. He gripped the package in his pocket. He'd never mentioned that he was on his way to drop it off.

Quickly reigning in his temper, he took a deep breath. "Right... Fuck... Sorry."

"... can I go now? I have to.. I have to go back..." He kicked at a rock

"Ye've got the package on ye, aye..?" He sighed, not planning on taking it from him. That could end up leaving the kid dead.

He nodded quietly. "I just need to drop it off and get my money..." He turned and started heading down the street.

Allistor didn't follow, but kept a sharp ear out for signs of trouble. Part of him wondered why he was doing this - why he hadn't taken the kid in. The rest of him knew.

Alfred made it to the alley and left the package at the intended location. Thankfully, he was able to run out of there before anyone came around. Once he got far enough away, he sighed and made his way back to Allistor.

The redhead opened the car door, a silent invitation.

Alfred didn't hesitate, getting into the car and crossing his arms. He'd been surprised that Allistor hadn't just arrested him.

He was mostly quiet as they drove away, mumbling to himself here and there.

Alfred kept silent as well, not making eye contact or anything. He knew he'd fucked up.

When they made it back Allistor scrawled out his number and address again, handing it to the teen. "Ye ever need anythin' then don't hesitate, kid... Even if it's jist a bad night an' the two o' ye need somewhere tae stay fer the night..."

Alfred saw the car parked in the spot and ducked himself down. "It's already a bad night... Matthew is at a friend's since it's a weekend... but he's home."

"... Ye want tae come back tae mine?"

He didn't answer at first, contemplating it mentally. Alfred soon found himself nodding and sinking lower when a figure peeked out their door, a woman walking out and yelling.

The redhead pulled away, heading for his own home.


	2. Chapter 2

His apartment wasn't too far away - an hour on foot at most. Getting out of the car, he led Alfred inside, paying the babysitter who was huddled up on the couch.

Alfred went in, looking around the place. It looked decent enough. "So uh... your kid asleep?"

He nodded, heading for the kitchen. "Heh, ah'd hope so at this time... Ye hungry?"

He shrugged, following him in. "Guess so... I didn't eat dinner.."

"Right - whit're ye in the mood fer?" He was rummaging through the cupboards already, looking for something. He wasn't sure what, but something.

"Anythin', I guess... Just peanut butter on toast would be fine.."

"Really? Fuck kid - ye need a decent meal. Pasta, burgers, both...?"

Alfred rubbed his neck. "Burgers... I like those.."

"Burgers it is~ sorry if they're a tad crisp. Ah'm no' really the best chef." Starting up on making them something to eat, it wasn't long until he'd handed Al a plate, flopping down to eat his own.

He ate quietly, enjoying the food. He gave Allistor a slight smile when he finished. "Thanks.. you're not... so horrible..."

"Heh - ye won't be sayin' that if ye get tae know me~" he chuckled quietly, pausing at the sound of crying from the other room.

"Shit, ah'll be back in a second. If ye want tae head tae bed then it's the door on the left - ah don't huv a spare room, so ye kin take mine." Getting up, he headed through into the opposite room to check on the boy there.

"I don't wanna take your bed from you. We're both men anyway..." He mumbled, taking the plate to the kitchen before setting it in the sink and looking around a moment longer. Al yawned and knew it was time for bed. He was a tad curious though, so he went to the right and peeked in.

Allistor sat with the little boy of no more than three, murmuring to him quietly and slowly managing to assure him that there weren't any monsters nearby... Right up until the child spotted Al by the door and huddled closer to his father. Allistor laughed softly, looking over at Al and gesturing for him to come in.

Alfred took a tentative step inside, looking to the child curiously. Somewhere in the back of his mind he noted that he was practically the double of his father, other than the freckles dappled across his cheeks and the slightly darker complexion. "... hey..."

A head shyly popped up from over Allistor's shoulder. "...Hai."

He couldn't help but smile a bit. This kid kinda reminded him of Mattie. "I'm Alfred. What's your name?"

"Darie!" He giggled as he squirmed free from his father's grip, scooting over to the edge of the bed and looking up at the blonde with wide eyes.

"Heh, shouldn't you be in bed, Darie?" He asked with a grin. Children always did melt his heart. "Gotta sleep so you can grow more."

He looked back at Allistor before whisper-shouting to Al. "There's a monster, but daddy doesn't believe me!"

"He don't? Well that just ain't right now." He gave Allistor a mock glare. "Always gotta beat the monsters up before bed."

Allistor laughed. "Well, ah see ah'm ootnumbered~ we'd best get monster huntin' then."

Al chucked. "I'll check the closet then. Gotta make sure it's not under some clothes." He went to the door and opened it up, looking around. A heap of toys immediately fell out on top of him.

Al fell back then couldn't help but laugh. "No monster in here!" He started pushing them back in.

Allistor dug around under the bed, Darie watching them both curiously. Suddenly the older redhead grunted in surprise, pulling a cat from under the bed. "Ah found the monster~"

Alfred blinked and shook his head. "I never even noticed you had a cat." He had managed to close the closet once more.

"Well, he's a sneaky wee devil~" laughing, he put the cat down on the bed, tucking Darie in again. "See - aww the scary monsters are gone. Ye kin go back tae sleep noo."

Smiling, Al waved to the small boy before he left the room. He decided to wait in the hall for Allistor to insist that he sleep in his own bed.

Getting the toddler settled, it was another fifteen minutes before he passed Al in the hallway, grabbing himself a sleeping bag from the closet.

Alfred chuckled. "I told ya, you're not sleeping on the floor or nothin'."

"Nah, ah'm sleepin' on the couch~"

He rolled his eyes. "I said you don't have too... jeez... I've shared a room and bed with my brother for 12 years, and he kicks."

"If yer sure, but ah snore somethin' awful." He snickered quietly before heading to the bedroom, turning a few photo frames face down on the way.

Alfred went in the bedroom, noting the frames he moved. "Well so do I, so we're even." He sat then got under the covers on the very edge.

"Hmmm... ah'll probably wander in after a few hours then." Scooping up some papers that were strewn over a desk in the corner, he headed for the door again. The kid most likely needed sleep more than he did either way. "Don't wait up."

"Like I would." He mumbled, already half asleep. It wasn't long before Alfred was fast asleep and sprawled over half the bed, snoring.

Despite the earlier invitation, Allistor retrieved the sleeping bag and got set up on the couch - he'd made sure to buy a comfy one anyway, assuming that he'd be spending plenty of nights there in the future. He'd been wrong of course, but it still came in handy now.

* * *

Morning rolled around and Alfred was still asleep,for once able to catch up with his sleep schedule.

Allistor was already up, getting Darie dressed, fed and taken to daycare all in the space of two hours. The pocket of time between getting back and Alfred waking up gave him some time to catch up on paperwork too - nt a bad morning, all things considered.

Alfred looked around the room he was on, yawning. Where had he slept? Oh right, the cop. He got out of the bed, deciding to make it look nice again to be polite before he walked out of the room.

Allistor was starting on lunch by the time he heard movement. The kid must have a sixth sense for food or something.

Walking into the kitchen, Alfred rubbed at his eyes. "Hey... uh... thanks..."

He laughed quietly. "Nae problem lad - did ye sleep awrite?"

"Yeah.. in fine.." He sighed and sat down. "I gotta pick Matt up in a few hours..."

"Ah need tae get Darie anyways - kin give ye a lift if ye'd like." Humming quietly, he passed Alfred a bacon sandwich, flopping down and digging into his own.

Alfred ate at his own slowly, the contract nagging in his mind. There was no way out of it.

The redhead yawned, sinking down a little lower as he finished off his food. He was still working nightshifts, so it'd be another late night by the looks of things.

Al glanced at him then finished his food and stood. "I need to go."

"Dae ye want me tae drive ye or...?"

Alfred sighed. "... yeah, please... I need to get him home, I have a job tonight."

He nodded a little, frowning slightly. "Look... whitever yer involved in... Ah'll dae whit ah kin tae get ye oot o' it."

"You don't want involved in this." He said simply, looking up at him.

"Whit, ye think ah hang aroon those places oot o' uniform fer shits an' giggles? Ah'm involved as it is. Might as well put it tae use."

"They will kill you." He gripped his pants. "I don't need help. I just need to do as I'm told until my contract is up when I'm eighteen."

"... That's no' how the contracts work, lad. Look, ah know the risks o' this. It's ma job." The frown never left as he glanced over at the blonde, worry apparent on his face.

Alfred crossed his arms. "That's what they said..." He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"It's a job fer life, kid... Exactly the kind ah wis tryin' tae push ye away fae..."

"I don't know what to do..." He mumbled, fists balled up tight.

He headed over to the boy, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Fer noo, jist dae whit yer told an' keep yer head doon. Ah'll try, ok?"

"Yeah.. okay." He sighed and stood up, walking eith him to the car so he could get his bro.

Getting in, he let Al give hm directions. "So, it's jist you an' yer da'...?"

"Just me, dad, and Mattie... " He looked out the window. "My mom died when I was 4, and Matthew's mom hit the road a year later..."

"Damn... we lost oor ma' when ah wis aboot fifteen." He hummed softly. "It hit oor da' pretty hard... he didnae really take it too well... an' ah'll admit ah didnae step up tae the situation quite like you did."

He sighed. "At first, dad really tried. He still went to the bar plenty, sure, but he took care of us too. Then he.. he got mixed up in drugs... and he stopped caring."

Allistor glanced over at te blonde, making sure he was ok. "It's tough, lad... People urnae always as strong as they want tae be..."

He hung his head and wiped at his eyes. "I don't care anymore. I just want Mattie to have a good life." He sighed and held his head. "If anythin' happens to me... can you get him taken away from our dad?"

"Ye huv ma word on that, but listen tae me. Nothin's gonnae happen tae ye, ok?"

He really wanted to believe that, but he couldn't. "Allistor.. thanks..." He got out of the car and walked into the house before he left again and down the street to get Mattie.

He bit his lip as he drove off, more worried for Alfred and his brother than he probably should be.

* * *

Later that night, Alfred was making yet another delivery, this time to the shadiest hole in town.

Allistor was there too, although it would have taken a moment to spot him considering he was propped against a wall near the back of the group with a girl literally wrapped around him. Not very cop-like at all, but that was the point.

The blonde sighed and walked to the door, knocking as instructed. He then left the package and hurried away.

It was then that he pulled himself free of the girl, re-buttoning the pants that she'd been working so hard to undo and followed after the kid.

Alfred made it around the corner, feeling like he was being followed. He ran.

"Alfred!" He chased after the blonde somewhat slowly, feet a little unsteady. He couldn't help but think that maybe he'd had a little too much to drink, but it didn't really matter.

Al froze when he recognized the name, turning around only to get barreled into by the cop. He could smell some alcohol on his breath, but that was because there was a mouth on his cheek. "U-Uh... sorry... I was... scared... "

"Are.. Are you drunk?" He asked, the smell was pretty strong.

He looked a little confused before stumbling back and grinning stupidly. "A teeny __tiny__ wee bit~"

That made Alfred laugh. "Yep, you're drunk. Come on." He stood, tugging him along. "You're not driving like this. I've got my permit now you know."

He snorted, although it turned into a giggle around half way through. "Ah know the law, y'know! __Fuck__ the law."

"Yep, yep, sure." He chuckled and pushed Alli into the passenger's side. He went around to the driver's side and buckled up. "Seatbelt on, drunkard."

Clipping it on, he slouched down. "Ah ws so close tae gettn' some tail tonight tae... fuckin' daughter o' a mob boss - beautiful yin tae. Better lookin' than fuckin' __Maree__!"

Rolling his eyes, Al drove off. Thank god he'd kept that address. "Sure, sure. Bet she was a looker."

He mumbled something else, voice growng louder again half way through. "-But Darie hus only her best parts an' he's fuckin' adorable!"

Alfred raised a brow. "Darie? You talkin' about his mom?"

"She wis... wow. Ah mean __wow__."

"Wow, huh?" He smiled a bit sadly. "My mom was pretty wow too..."

"Heh... he... uhm... he hus the same thing his ma' did..." His voice was less steady all of a sudden,hands fumbling with one of the knick-knacks he'd picked up from the dash. "Lung condition."

"Lung condition...?" Al questioned, a hint of worry.

The redhead nodded, going quiet for a long time before finally speakng. "Dunno whit ah'd dae if ah lost him tae..."

"You won't." Alfred said, but he wasn't sure. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

Silence was the only reply that came, Allistor staring off in a daze.

Al gripped the steering wheel as he parked at Allistor's place. "Come on you... let's get inside.." He went around and pulled the man from the car before walking him to the door and inside.

After wandering in and watching the babysitter go, Allistor let himself fall heavily onto the couch. "…Thanks..."

"Yeah.. no problem." He said then he pulled him off the couch. "Come on, bedtime."

Shuffling after the kid, Allistor smiled stupidly. "Yer too young tae drag me tae bed..."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "You know what I meant. Jeez. Besides..." He smirked back at him. "I charge for my services."

"Shhhhhushhh... Ah'm like..." He stopped, counting on his fingers. "Eight years aulder than ye! "

"And I've had customers 20 years older than me." He tossed Allistor onto the bed eith a shove. "There ya go."

Falling onto his back, he lay there and looked up at the blonde. "...'S no' right... ye shouldnae huv customers at aww..."

Alfred sat on the bed and sighed. "... it's not like I can help that now.."

"...Ah wish ah could... Ah'm sorry..." Closing his eyes, he tried to gather his thoughts into one coherent stream. It wasn't happening. Not tonight.

He mumbled something like a yes, slowly starting to drift off.

Al sighed then covered the older man up before walking out and closing the door. "Jeez..."


End file.
